The common lighters use the inflammable gases such as butane and natural gas as their fuel, which are widely used for firing in everyday life. This kind of lighter has a gas storage chamber, and a piezoelectric unit and gas outlet element in that chamber. The piezoelectric unit includes piezoelectric chunk, and snapper above that chunk. In use, the inflammable gas will get out from the gas outlet and a spark will be produced by an instant strong current from the piezoelectric chunk when press the snapper with finger. As a result, the gas will be ignited. Because the snapper, piezoelectric chunk and gas outlet are linked through a pry plate, the lighter is easy to be fired with touching the snapper accidentally or unconsciously, and by kids. Therefore, the kids will be hurt, and it is harmful to the public as well. So the lighters without locking device have been or will be forbidden for production and sale by law in some countries.
A great number of patents in relation to locking mechanism for lighter have been issued for this purpose such as the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,963, U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,046, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,358, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,767, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,466, U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,109 and so on.
Among them, different kinds of locking mechanisms have been adopted, including those with slide or rotary button. The lighters with those locking mechanisms are either structurally complicated or their configurations are not rational so to make the size overlarge. For example, due to that side spring and transverse moving bar have been adopted in the locking mechanism described in the American Patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,046, the lighter therefore has bigger chamber. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art technology and presents a smaller lighter with locking device that is easy for use.